


Откровенно хреновая сделка

by Sovincent



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovincent/pseuds/Sovincent
Summary: Можно ли считать провальной сделку с Дьяволом, если в её результате ты обрёл бессмертие?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Откровенно хреновая сделка

Первым из жизни ушёл Скаут. То была глупая смерть. Медик хотел бы сказать, что такая смерть не под стать безустанному неунывающему бойцу, столь хитро обходящему все опасности. Однако она была достойна Скаута: Джереми просто забыл, что вне окрестностей базы наёмников двойного прыжка не существует. Австралия в его организме не хватило, и дотянуться рукой до отвеса скалы не удалось.

Медику было бы немыслимо даже пытаться его воскресить, от Разведчика осталось в прямом смысле лишь мокрое место. Кровавое и полное ошмётков разбившихся органов, размётанных по горной трассе. После суток такой смерти вернуть к жизни медицина не позволяет.

Откровенно говоря, наёмники давным-давно привыкли к равнодушному принятию чужой смерти, да и своей, к слову, тоже. Никто из них по сути не расценивал смерть как трагедию и повод переживать. Возможно, потому что они и так в своё время умирали каждый день по сто раз. Либо, что более вероятно, у них девятерых чувство эмпатии было нездоровым.

К тому времени Манн Ко и её дочерние компании, да и практически все, специализирующиеся на добыче австралия или спекуляции на нём, были погребены, а наёмники разбрелись по миру. Никто не знал, что стало после смерти Скаута со Шпионом, однако на связь тот больше не выходил. Француз и так был наиболее скрытным человеком из всей команды, но до этого происшествия удивительно часто отвечал на звонки. Теперь, когда Разведчика не стало, для общества исчез и Шпион. Только Людвиг знал наверняка, что загадочный француз, окутавший волоком тайн даже собственное исчезновение, всё же отошёл в мир иной.

Насколько помнил Медик, не особо интересующийся личными делами своих товарищей, эти двое всё-таки сумели примириться.

Затем связь пропала с Пиро. Казалось бы, с ним и без того не было прямого контакта. Но когда по телевизору и радио активно заговорили о доблестной работе пожарных и о том, как необычайным образом снизилась частота пожаров в месяц, всем стало ясно, что Пиро так или иначе покинул наш мир. Как и в случае со Шпионом, пока другие наёмники выдвигали осторожные теории, будто Поджигатель на самом деле жив, но ушёл в бизнес, как двадцать лет назад, Людвиг точно знал, что Пиро отправилась на небо.

***

Бывшие наёмники встречались на каждый Хэллоуин и на каждое Шмождество, однако ни на одном из праздников не было принято обсуждать ушедших из жизни друзей.

***

Инженер скончался на самой заурядной работе, которую только можно было представить, однако вовсе не так тихо, как остальные. Медик не помнил, на какую компанию тот работал, но должность была немногим выше рядового сотрудника. Инженер всегда поражал Людвига тем, как, будучи самым адекватным и психически стабильным из всех наёмников, порой мог совершать из ряда вон выходящие поступки без какой-либо мотивации. Когда предприятие, на котором работал Инджи, в прямой трансляции по федеральному каналу взлетело на воздух под какую-то идиотскую музыку, оказавшейся старой доброй Конгой, Медик поднял бокал за безумного друга.

— Danke, Enginee-eer, — с улыбкой протянул Людвиг, искренне благодарный за то, как эффектно Инженер передал привет старым друзьям. Все заголовки пестрели теориями заговора и журналистскими расследованиями. Отчего же произошёл взрыв на предприятии, унёсший тысячи жизней рабочих и отравивший осадками ближайшие поселение?! Газеты и не подозревали, каким трогательным жестом оказалось это самоубийство.

Более того, это был настоящий вызов Подрывнику. Теперь Тавиш просто обязан переплюнуть Инженера в эффектных взрывах.

Как бы то ни было, следующим погиб Солдат. Медик бы утверждал, что Джейн Доу сгубил пандемический вирус, осложнением лёгший поверх раковой опухоли и тяжёлого отравления свинцом. Однако сам Солдат требовал, чтобы его смерть была признана героической и исключительно от рук проклятых коммунистов. Когда Людвиг прочёл его предсмертное письмо, написанное удивительно грамотно и идеальным литературным языком, он сперва подумал, что Солдату было бы гораздо более героически признать смерть от болезни, чем от рук заклятых врагов. Ведь разве не позор своей гибелью признать то, что враги сильнее? Но затем Медик лишь пожал плечами и решил для себя, что желание покойника священно.

***

Потом Медик сам на время выпал из жизни. Так случилось, что на него вышло правительство, обвинив в тысячах смертей и сотнях неудачных операций. Когда Людвиг стал протестовать, что операции были, между прочим, самые удачные, и смерти пациентов означали лишь мелкие оплошности, в то время как для науки то был настоящий успех, следующим этапом жизни стали мягкие белые стены.

Он не был оскорблён тем, что его сочли психически больным — он сам умел ставить себе диагнозы и не отрицал некоторых отклонений в собственной психике. Обижаться на такое было бы просто глупо и непрофессионально! Но то, что его воистину прогрессивные и эффективные методы сочли «безуспешными»?! Это задело его до глубины души. В общем, если бы Тавиш не решил вовремя «переплюнуть» Инженера, Медик бы до сих пор не вышел на свободу.

В самый нужный момент взрыв послышался, гулом отозвавшись в мягких стенах одиночной камеры. Затем второй, третий. Уже минут через пять одна из мягких стен была разнесена в клочья, а из-за обломков и дымовой завесы стала виднеться широкая белозубая улыбка шотландца и слабое сияние Одноглазого Горца.

— Неплохо сработано, друг, — одобрительно отозвался Медик. — А теперь помоги мне избавиться от этого смирительного камзола и я… Боже, какой ты старый!

— Ну спасибо, — усмехнулся шотландец, которого и вправду было нелегко узнать. Седые клочья волос, испещрённое морщинами лицо, тучная фигура и домашние шмотки. Однако его манера размахивать из стороны в сторону гранатомётом, грозясь задеть всё вокруг, выдавала в нём Тавиша. — Сегодня Хэллоуин. Мы с Горцем хотим устроить нечто фееричное.

— В какой это области фееричное? — уточнил Медик. — Помирать собрался, наверное?

— В точку! — горделиво приосанился Подрывник. Со столь же широкой улыбкой он пояснил: — Понимаешь ли, я уже несколько месяцев после смерти Солдата не выходил из запоя, и мне кажется, что моя ёбаная жизнь не имеет смысла уже несколько десятков лет. Сегодня ночью я снова слышал эти, сука, взрывы рокет-джампа в небе. Это либо мои галлюцинации, либо мне пора. Я, бля, ненавижу своё существование, а каждый новый день для меня это очередной эпизод в бесконечном ток-шоу моей агонии! — он придурковато заржал.

Медик понимающе кивнул.

— Я принёс нам телепорт, — пояснил Подрывник, опуская постройку на пол и запуская её активацию, — он ведёт домой к Инженеру. Ну, туда, что было его домом. А то через выход сейчас нам не вариант драпать. Я сдохнуть должен, мне щас под суд вот ваще не вариант. Рубашку с тебя потом снимем, и… — Тавиш осмотрел Людвига. — А чё ты нихрена не изменился? Тебе вообще сколько лет? Ты же старше меня был! Тебе щас лет восемьдесят!

— Ах, это, — Медик неловко забегал глазами, придумывая, что бы ответить.

— Так, всё, вали в телепорт, потом объяснишь, меня заебал этот звук сирены, — Тавиш подтолкнул друга к телепорту, а сам выглянул за угол в порушенный коридор. — Бля, там менты походу.

— Мой друг, полицаи так быстро не… — Медик не успел закончить предложение, как на его глазах Тавиш рухнул с простреленным черепом. — Оу. Что ж…

***

Через час, сидя в одиночестве, Медик размышлял о том, как же жаль, что тогда у него не было возможности взять с собой Одноглазого Горца. Такой прекрасный меч не должен попадать в руки стражей порядка, это просто кощунственно.

Но не менее кощунственно было убивать Тавиша столь нелепо. Какое неуважение, одаривать такого выдающегося человека, как Подрывник, абсолютно неинтересной смертью.

Горько пожалел Медик, что не разбирался во взрывчатке достаточно хорошо, чтобы отдать честь улетевшей на небо душе Демомана. За упокой его души Людвиг лишь опрокинул бутылку скотча.

Этой ночью, когда он «упокаивал» душу Тавиша и успокаивал свою по второму кругу, Архимед, до этого радовавшийся возвращению хозяина, вдруг занервничал и стал летать кругами.

— Что с тобой, камарад? — вопросительно взглянул Медик на своего товарища, на чьём оперении кровь была тоскливо-мрачной, засохшей, явно старой. — Тоже Тавиша поминаешь?

Архимед продолжал волнительно биться из стороны в сторону, тревожно курлыкая.

В дверь постучали. Людвиг не представлял, кто мог прийти сюда, в старое жилище Инженера, фургон посреди техасской прерии, да ещё и в такой час. Любопытство взяло верх над осторожностью, и, вооружившись кровопийцей, он громко переспросил:

— Чем обязан?

— Медик, это Жанна, — ледяной голос пожилой женщины за дверью неприятно задел что-то в душе Людвига. — Тавиш писал, что вытащит тебя сюда.

— Ja, — Медик открыл дверцу фургона и столкнулся взглядом с полными горечи глазами Жанны. — Тут такое дело, Тавиш погиб.

— Это неважно.

Жанна ступила внутрь, отталкивая Людвига и опускаясь на его место за столом. Она налила себе скотча.

— Ты нужен был мне год назад, чтобы спасти жизнь моего мужа. К телефону ты не подходил. Ты нужен был мне снова, чтобы спасти жизнь моего брата. Я вытащила тебя из твоей психушки, где ты прятался, падла. И ты опоздал.

— Миша, он?..

— Ага.

— М, — еле заметно кивнул Людвиг, подвигая себе стул и садясь рядом с Жанной. — Там вроде водка была недалеко. Как смотришь на это?

***

Спустя пару лет скончалась и Жанна, с тех пор нередко навещавшая Медика и оставаясь в его жизни последним напоминанием о Пулемётчике. Она, постаревшая и осунувшаяся, ни разу не спрашивала Людвига о том, почему он нисколько не изменился с годами. То ли она действительно не замечала больше ничего в жизни, то ли понимала истинные причины удивительного долголетия Медика.

При всём при этом, Жанна была единственным человеком, кому он точно раскрыл бы свою тайну, спроси она его. Если бы она лишь задала простой вопрос: «Что с тобой не так?», он бы рассказал всё, начиная с того момента, как в двадцать лет променял душу на какую-то глупость, а потом вошёл во вкус и стал торговать душами направо-налево.

Учитывая, что Жанна была единственным человеком, с кем Медик вообще поддерживал общение, он полностью изолировался от мира и лишь иногда сталкивался с аурой мрачной безысходности, которую навевала приходящая-уходящая Жанна.

Когда же он выбрался в мир вновь, спустя лет десять, оказалось, что правоохранительные органы его вписали в список погибших при обвале здания психиатрической больницы. Этот придурок Демо, по-видимому, заложил взрывчатку ещё до того, как сам влетел в больничные коридоры. Сукин сын всё-таки оставил после себя немного разрушений.

Медик потерял счёт времени, слишком привык жить на отшибе и не телепортироваться никуда дальше ближайшей заправки за кое-какой едой.

Поэтому был искренне удивлён количеству людей, высыпавших на улицы средь бела дня. То ли праздник какой был, то ли митинг.

Медик, взглянувший на себя в отражение стеклянной витрины, присвистнул: пусть и кое-как бритый и стриженный, выглядел он ничем не лучше любого бомжа. И любого прохожего.

Людвиг обратил внимание на демонстрантов, что, кажется, всё-таки шли на митинг. Типичнейшие хиппи, отборные пацифисты, заядлые миролюбцы и жутчайшие оборванцы! Никак иначе, эти ребята решили сегодня воевать против войны.

«Жалкое зрелище» — подумал Людвиг и прицокнул языком, улыбнувшись однако, вспомнив, что выглядит примерно так же. Оглядев глупое цветастое шествие хиппарей, завывавших какие-то пацифистские лозунги и свои страшные блюзоподобные песни, он решил проследить, что же за идиоты возглавляют эту колонну.

Пройдя вниз по улице и удивляясь длине колонны митингующих, он наконец нашёл взглядом лидера этой толпы хиппи.

Тощий, но упрямо шагающий вперёд на ножках-палочках ветхий старик, у которого душа еле-еле в теле держалась, что-то кричал в мегафон и махал своим идиотским товарищам.

Патлатый, в мятой шляпе и в подобных цветастых лохмотьях, он нёс чушь про сохранение лесов, какую-то гуманность, разоружение, антимилитаризм и прочую лабуду. Медик даже оскорбился, когда услышал, как старик крикнул что-то про жестокие эксперименты на животных.

Старик закашлялся и убрал в сторону мегафон, передав его в руки парня покрепче, и сошёл с дороги, отойдя от своей колонны. Встав у кирпичной стены ближайшего общественного туалета, старик закурил что-то, вряд ли содержавшее никотин.

Медик было сочувственно покачал головой, как вдруг замер, встретившись со взглядом старика, глядящим на него из-под оранжевых очков и помятой шляпы. Не желая верить глазам, Людвиг сделал шаг вперёд, навстречу этому дряхлому торчку, и, пройдя ещё пару метров, с радостным вздохом стиснул старика в объятиях.

— Медик?! — воскликнул поражённый Ман-Ди, выронивший изо рта самокрутку. — Какого…

— Во что ты превратился, камарад?! — с поддельным ужасом спросил Людвиг, похлопывая по плечу старого Снайпера.

— Во что ты НЕ превратился, «камарад»! — в ответ прохрипел тот, в шоке оглядывающий Медика, которому нельзя было дать больше сорока пяти лет. — Приятель, чё за…

***

Взгляд Снайпера всё тускнел.

— Побудь ещё немного со мной, — тихо попросил Медик, сидевший на полу у матраса, на котором растянулся костлявый и похожий на саму смерть Снайпер. — Я не знаю, каких ещё препаратов вколоть тебе, чтобы ты прожил больше дня. У меня нет ничего, что отсрочило бы естественную кончину. Просто постарайся остаться со мной ещё пару часов.

— Жалко мне тебя, — усмехнулся Снайпер, пристально глядящий на Медика. — Мало того, что пациента не можешь вытащить с того света второй раз, так ещё и придётся мой труп куда-то сплавлять.

— Будто я трупов не закапывал раньше.

— Но сегодня ты закопаешь труп своего последнего друга на свете, разве нет? — улыбался Снайпер.

— У меня есть Архимед, — напомнил Медик, перебирающий в голове все возможные варианты того, что можно ещё вколоть Ман-Ди.

— Эта зомби-птица прилетает только на Хэллоуин, а мой последний Хэллоуин сегодня, — Снайпер прищурился, стараясь сохранить чёткость зрения. — Чёрт, я еле вижу твоё идиотское несчастное лицо. Да ладно тебе, чё за кислая рожа! Мы отмечаем один из лучших Хэллоуинов на нашей практике, а ты даже улыбнуться нормально не можешь.

— Я доктор. Я не грущу и не радуюсь, я храню беспристрастность. Но для тебя могу улыбнуться, видишь? — Медик указал на лучшую зловещую улыбку, какую только мог изобразить.

— Будь добр, сделай так, чтобы это было последним, что я вижу перед смертью, — потребовал Снайпер. — И прекрати меня жалеть. Праздник.

— Я не тебя жалею, я себя жалею, — Людвиг улыбнулся ещё шире, — мне приходится тратить свой Хэллоуин на то, чтобы как медсестричка сидеть около умирающего деда.

— Звучит достаточно жутко для такого дня, — прохрипел Ман-Ди. Немного помолчав, он продолжил: — Мне жаль, что завтрашнее утро для тебя станет ещё более жутким.

— Я тебя и всех остальных мысленно похоронил уже давно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Медик. — Можешь сколько угодно тут мне сочувствовать.

Снайпер не отвечал, но лишь протянул сухую руку и опустил её на сгиб локтя Медика.

— Спасибо, приятель. Я расскажу ребятам, как наш доктор спас нас даже после смерти. Уломать небеса принять нас в Рай, таких… Какие мы есть, — он слабо вздохнул. — Что им передать-то от тебя?

— Ничего. — Отрезал Людвиг, желающий прервать зрительный контакт со Снайпером, но не решающийся на это.

— Лан, дружище, я попробую поклянчить у Бога возможность видеться на Хэллоуин. Обещаю в следующем году привести всех ребят к тебе.

— Я буду занят, камарад, вы будете мне только мешаться, — пренебрежительно и с насмешкой бросил Медик. — У меня просто туча дел. Из-за того, что я потратил три месяца только на то, чтобы развлекаться тут с умирающим тобой, я завален работой.

— Хорошо, значит, мы завалимся к тебе всё равно, просто придётся научиться быть очень навязчивыми духами, — Ман-Ди снова прищурился. — Чёрт, я нихрена не вижу твоё лицо, как ужасно быть подслеповатым снайпером.

— Здесь темно, вот и всё, — пожал плечами Медик.

Неизвестно, сколько они ещё просидели в полной тишине, но её нарушил Людвиг:

— Я тут подумал… — неуверенно сказал он. — Передай Мише, что мне его не хватает.

— Будет сделано, дружище, — понимающе кивнул Ман-Ди. — А жене его что передать?

— Да заткнись ты, Dummkopf.

Тишина вновь заполнила помещение.

— Эй, Медик, — тихо произнёс Снайпер. — Только давай встретимся в следующий Хэллоуин не здесь, у Инджи, и не где-то ещё, а на Туфорте. А? Сто лет там не был, а места знакомые.

— Он ещё существует что ли?

— Развалины, но держится. В газетах писали, что его никто не сносит, потому что там земли отравлены, а значит и не покупает никто.

— Договорились, друг, — с комом в горле согласился Медик.

Каждая наступавшая тишина, казалось, пожирала драгоценное время последних секунд жизни, и в то же время удерживала Ман-Ди в мире живых.

— Einsamkeit, — сказал Снайпер.

— Что?

— Einsamkeit.

— Ja, — Медик улыбнулся настолько зловеще, насколько мог.

***

Медик остался наедине со своими мыслями, а рассвет только пробивался на горизонте, тускло освещая стены фургона Инженера.

Та последняя сделка с Дьяволом, которую он успел заключить ещё до смерти Скаута, обернулась для Людвига не лучшим образом.

Всю жизнь он выменивал у Дьявола то медиган, то крицкриг, то быстроправ, не задумываясь, чьи души отдаёт взамен.

Однако восемь душ своих товарищей он пересадил себе хирургически в тот самый первый день, когда проводил их самый первый осмотр. Кто же мог знать, что он об этом так пожалеет через годы!

Вряд ли у Медика существовала совесть или что-то на неё похожее. Во всяком случае, его друзья и коллеги сомневались в принципе в его способности испытывать любовь к кому-нибудь, кроме драгоценных голубей и, может быть, лучшего друга.

Однако, когда Дьявол твёрдо определил условия последнего контракта: вернуть восемь душ с гарантией их отправки в Рай, но в обмен на душу самого Медика, Людвиг даже удивился, насколько просто было провернуть эту сделку.

Он был уверен, что Сатана потребует что-то вроде вечного прислуживания его адскому величеству или подобное.

Кто же знал, что Дьявол определит ему жить вечно. Кто же знал, что жить вечно это так одиноко. Кто же знал, что Людвигу кто-то нужен.

***

Впервые Людвиг снял очки, чтобы вытереть слёзы, когда год спустя на Хэллоуин в Туфорте не пришёл никто, кроме полу-разложившегося Архимеда.

***

На свой тридцать второй одинокий Хэллоуин Медик не вспомнил ни одного имени из тех, с кем был когда-либо знаком.


End file.
